Dime que esto es una pesadilla (Yaoi)
by LaikoUsami
Summary: En una noche, pueden ocurrir "cosas". Pero para estos vampiros, pues... sucedieron demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué hicieron los Sakamakis y los Mukamis la noche que los hermanos Tsukinamis tiraron esa extraña escencia en la escuela? ¿Shu y Yuma hicieron algo... malo y los demás también? ¿Karl Heinz el rey del harem? ¿Porque el cabello de Reiji es negro si sus padres son de cabello claro?
1. Dime que esto es una pesadilla

**Capítulo 1**

Vale… tener de hermano a… ¿cinco?... si, cinco hermanos no es fácil. Creo que solo conozco a uno de ellos, como cualquier "persona" tenemos enemigos, que bueno, son los Mukamis y los Tsukinamis.

Los Mukamis, son raros, uno viste como mujer, otro parece mi hermano mezclado conmigo, uno es… bueno es… raro y el ultimo es un… chico alto… Los Tsukinamis son dos y no me interesa nada más de ellos.

…

Vaya, no esperaba toparme con "él", Mukami… Yuma, no sería raro encontrarme a Yuma en la escuela, pero, no es normal encontrarlo semi-desnudo y en mi cuarto… y peor aún, en mi cama conmigo en ella.

Suspire relajado, como siempre –Ah… ¿Por qué siento así mi ropa?- Mire donde se suponía que debía estar mi ropa, y… no estaba en donde debía de estar, en mi cuerpo… por alguna razón estaba en el suelo, desgarrada. Eso me sorprendió más que otra cosa, no dormía desnudo ya que se me olvidaba cambiarme o simplemente no me daba la gana. - ¿¡Pero… que rayos!?- Dije en voz baja, mi ropa no podía, no debía estar ahí…

Yuma comenzó a moverse, mi temor era que despertara y me viera desnudo, no porque me avergonzara, si no… bueno, nadie despierta en la cama de otro hombre, normalmente es un hombre y una mujer, si fuera Yui, sería otra cosa, pero "Yuma Mukami"… no es normal, simplemente es, extraño.

-¿Eh…?-Me miro, rayos ¿¡Porque lo hizo!?- ¿¡Qué carajos, porque estoy desnudo!?... ¡Tu, Sakamaki de mierda que me hiciste!- Me agarro del cuello, joder… que tipo más molesto.

-Si yo supiera, te lo diría y por favor, suéltame- Me soltó y se revisó, él estaba semi-desnudo, era un hecho.

-¡Tú, yo sabía que los Sakamakis eran raros, pero esto! –Se puso rojo, parecía un tomate- ¡Ustedes… son… son, agh… son homosexuales!- Dijo lo último con asco- Yo… no quería tener mi primera vez con un maldito hombre… ¡Y mucho menos un jodido Sakamaki!

-Si… si, ya entendí, ¿crees que a mí me agrada haber hecho "aquello" con un impuro asqueroso como tú?- Vale, él me dijo "jodido", él me insulto primero.- A parte, no significa que lo hayamos hecho en realidad, solo estamos "semi-desnudos"

-Bueno… tienes razón, puede que… lo que paso ayer haya afectado a muchos…-Respondió más calmado, agarró su ropa que estaba tirada cerca de la puerta y comenzó a vestirse, yo también hice lo mismo.

-Pero, si nosotros despertamos así… ¿Tú crees qué los demás despertaron igual que nosotros? No creo que solo nosotros hayamos despertado de esa manera- Simplemente, tenía un poco de lógica, tal vez…

-Puede que sí, lástima que no recuerde muy bien que paso, lo último que recuerdo es a mi hermano Kou y a Ruki corriendo por todos lados…-Se rasco la cabeza y suspiro confundido.

-¿Crees que tus hermanos hayan hecho incesto entre ellos?- Dije riéndome, al parecer a él no le causo mucha gracia que digamos… pero sería más fácil para nosotros eso de cuidar a la humana, no tendríamos que preocuparnos de ellos, ya que serían amantes o cosas así.

-No… no lo sé…-Se puso nervioso, creo que se lo tomo enserio, bueno teniendo un hermano que parece mujer, cualquiera pensaría que si lo pudieron hacer.

…

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, me duele todo el cuerpo y no puedo pararme, me duele el… trasero…Mi hermano Ruki está a la par mía, que hacemos en el jardín… yo conozco este jardín, es el de los tontos Sakamakis.

-¿Qué hago aquí, dónde estoy?... ¿¡Kou!?- Despertó Ruki. Estaba más confundido que yo.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí, solo sé que este es el jardín de los… agh, Sakamakis- Solo decir su apellido me daba asco.-Hay que irnos de aquí.

Cuando intente levantarme, no pude me dolía demasiado, y cuando vi mis pantalones note que estaban desabotonados. Tal vez había ido a hacer mis necesidades a algún árbol y no los abroche, sin más, los abotoné y me fui de allí con Ruki, no es nada cómodo estar en la casa de esos.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a la sala y allí estaba Azusa dormido en un sofá, tal vez… ¿esperando a que llegáramos? No vi a Yuma por ningún lado, pero como Azusa estaba aquí, podría ser que él estuviera en casa también. Así que no me preocupe en absoluto.

…

Era incomodo estar con un Sakamaki y peor en una situación tan vergonzosa como esta, al menos no me toco despertar al lado del tomate o del cuatro ojos… o peor aún, el pervertido violador. Si hubiese sido el yo los mato a todos y me mato yo. Tan solo con pensarlo… me da escalofríos, lo bueno es que, como soy más alto, no podría hacerme "aquello", ¿verdad?... ¿ver… dad?...

-No creo que sea precavido que salgas tu primero- Me dijo a mí, antes de que abriera la puerta para salir de ese lugar. Él tenía razón podrían pensar cualquier estupidez.

-Sí, bueno. Podrías ir y revisar si no hay muros en la costa y así ahorrarnos problemas con tus hermanos- Me sentía extraño conversando normalmente con este sujeto, definitivamente quería que esto simplemente fuese un mal sueño y despertar en mi cuarto.

Y pensar que en ese lugar pudieron pasar cosas, feas… ugh, me duele la cabeza de solo… agh… mejor ni pienso en eso. Salió el y me dijo que podía salir con tranquilidad. Salí y parecía estar ordenado todo, como si no hubiera pasado algo fuera de lo normal, así que eso me calmo un poco, caminamos despacio, viendo para todos lados para evitarlos. Si… el día más jodidamente normal de toda mi puta vida. ¿¡Porque…. a mí, el más encantador muchacho de todo este mundo, le pasan estas cosas tan horribles!? ¿Será que ese "Dios" del que tanto habla la Cerda, será verdadero y quiere vengarse de mí por no creer en el?… Bah… no lo creo.

-¡Hey! Sh…-Rayos, es enserio que casi digo su nombre…-Digo… ¡Tú! ¿Hay alguien cerca?

-No…-Respondió sin más.

Llegamos al pasillo principal y la puerta de la habitación del Tomate estaba abierta…

-Tal vez… solo tal vez deberíamos de ver si el despertó con alguien más- Maldito grave error…

-Si tú quieres…

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, y me encontré con el Tomate desnudo y con el oso de su hermano… su hermano… ehmmm… ¿Kanate?... ¿Karate?... Ah, si… Kanato, cubriendo su "cosa", gracias al azúcar que no se le veía nada…


	2. Mentiroso Mentiroso

/Hola, muchas gracias por leer la primera parte de mi fic xD. Pensé que no iba a gustar mucho, pero en mis 3 Reviews me pidieron continuación y los/as voy a complacer 7u7 xD

/También quería avisarles que ya salí de la escuela y bueno, tengo mucho tiempo libre :v (PS: Mis notas son las mejores Bv) Y que tal vez suba 2 caps esta semana, este y el otro que no eh escrito xD

…

**Capítulo 2**

-¿¡Hey, pasa algo!?- Le pregunté al Mukami, ya que tenía cara de asombro.

- Si-Si… Ehm, no pasa nada. Solo que, debes de verlo para creerlo- Me dijo y le hice caso, vi que había tras la puerta. Me arrepiento cada día de mi vida, por haber hecho eso. Nunca había pensado que los trillizos, bueno solo están Kanato y Ayato aquí, hubieran hecho algo de "eso".

-Mejor… cerremos, no quiero que me pregunten si yo vi algo después- Dije fastidiado, no quería que ellos me estuvieran molestando, más que todo Reiji. Ni mi madre me regañaba tanto.

-¡Shuu!- Era Yui la que había gritado, venía corriendo o huyendo de algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte, talvez alguien intento morderla… como siempre.

-T-Tus… hermanos… ehm, Reiji y Laito… ehm… estaban… des-des… ¡Desnudos!- Así que Reiji despertó con Laito, lo voy a joder toda la semana. Eso es mucho… jajaja, mucho peor que despertar con un Mukami.

-… Ah… muy ruidosa, no te preocupes. –Bostecé, no me gusta cuando ella se pone histérica, es muy molesta.- Seguro hay una explicación… muy graciosa…

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué dijiste Shuu?-Que bueno que no escucho.

-Nada… nada

-¡Hey, Cerda!- "Cerda", "Pecho plano", "Bitch-chan". Yui Komori, la mujer de los mil nombres, y todos ofensivos.

-¡Yuma! ¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿¡Como que "Cerda"!?- Esta muy avergonzada, era muy penoso que le llamara de esa forma y peor frente a alguien que ella conoce.

-Yo estoy… ehm… solo venía interferir con los planes… malvados de… el asesino de la mermelada…- ¿¡El qué del qué!? ¡Estúpido Mukami, no se le ocurrió otra estupidez más creíble!

-¿¡Un asesino!? ¡Qué horror! – ¿Es enserio que le humana le creyó...? Alguien podría secuestrarla con una estúpida escusa como "Vengo a buscarte porqué tu amo no podrá venir a recogerte", ¿enserio puede ser más torpe?

- S-Si… anda rondando por aquí, y vine a asegurarme que Eva este bien –Eres pésimo mintiendo, deja de hacer la mentira más grande…

…

No puedo creer que la Cerda me creyera, tal vez ir a ver esa película con Kou la semana pasada me ayudo un poco. "El asesino de la mermelada" ¿Cómo les explicare esto a mis hermanos?

El Sakamaki me veía con cara de desaprobación, pero la humana me creía cada palabra que yo decía, ¿debería aprovechar esto a mi favor?

-¿Por qué no regresas a casa, Mukami?- Me dijo él con fastidio, ni que su casa fuera tan bonita, ni televisión tienen.

-Ok, de todos modos ya me iba, a y… si recuerdas que paso ayer dime. Adiós…- Me fui de ese lugar y me dirigí a mi casa, que si tiene televisión… ¡y en HD!

-¿Eh, Yuma? ¿Dónde estabas?- Me pregunto Ruki, estaba preocupado. No me gusta molestarlos, y mucho menos preocupar a mis hermanos.

-¡Ah! Estaba buscando a Eva, porque… ella esta…

-¿Qué sucede con Eva? ¿Ella esta qué?

-Esta… enamorada del Tsukinami… -¿¡Qué mierda acabo de decir!?

-¿Co-como…?... ¿Ella… está enamorada de un Tsukinami…? ¿De quién?-Creo que le afecto… bastante…

-De… de Carla…- Debo de dejar de mentir. Me va a crecer la nariz si sigo así.

-Ah… ya… ya veo…-¿Ruki esta triste?...No-no sabía que el sintiera algo por la humana…

-Aunque, ella me dijo que él es… ¡Gay! Y por eso estaba medio triste y me llamo para hablar…-Jajaja, tal vez me pase, pero no creo que le importe, jajajajajaja.

-¿Eh?... Sí, eso explica la forma de cómo lleva su cabello y sus poses medio raras…

No sé si reírme hasta que me duela o sentir lastima por Carla, creo que opto por reírme hasta que duela jajaja.

…

¡Estúpido Mukami, le va a crecer la nariz como pinocho! Solo me está metiendo en más problemas, aparte Yui no me dejara de molestar con sus preguntas sobre el supuesto asesino y sobre lo de… jajajaja, Reiji. No puedo ni decir su nombre sin reírme, cuando los demás se den cuenta, jajaja, nadie se lo va a tomar tan enserio.


	3. La declaración

/Hi! Hi! Aquí está de nuevo su querida (mentira ay, ;n;) servidora Laiko con bueno un bonus. Decidí que la pareja principal tuviera caps. Aparte de los de la pareja secundaria. Así que los separare con un **número entero** a la principal y con un **.5 **secundaria. Y el porqué de esto es: **Simplemente soy muy floja y no quiero hacer tan largo los capítulos para que el fanfic dure un poquito más, ya que si pongo a las dos parejas en un cap. completo me sería más lento actualizar y más pesado el escribir ya que son dos situaciones diferentes, aparte si quieren leer solo una pareja pueden saltarse los caps. (_Como explique antes "Un número entero es la principal" ".5 es la secundaria"_).**

_Por si las dudas de cuál es la principal y cuál es la secundaria: "Principal: ShuuxYuma"; "Secundaria: KouxRuki"_

_/*SPOILER SEPSI* Puse el nombre del "Uke/Sumiso" antes 7u7... Lo demás lo dejo a tu criterio/fujoshi-lógica... 7U7_

/Otra cosilla xD, a bueno...Carla se le será llamado seguido "Puños, puñetas, pulseras, etc." qué bueno así les dice a los "No Homo's" (Si claro...) mi youtuber favorito xD Y bueno quería ponerle algo divertido a su otro nombre a Carlita 7u7.

...

**Capítulo 2.5**

Así que a la humana le gustan los del otro lado, ya se me hacían sospechosos los dos, pero Carla es gay. Bueno algo en el fondo de mi ser me gritaba que era puñetas es tipo. Bueno, al menos nunca ha intentado coquetearme o alguna cosa así, y hablando de "Homo's", puede que mi voz interior me diga algo sobre Kou, tengo sospechas de este también.

-_("Dime voz interior, ¿mi hermano Kou, es puños también?")_

-_("... Y de los que les gusta vestirse de_ _niña...")__ -_ Esa fue la respuesta de mi voz interior, creo que debo revisar el cuarto de Kou para que no me tome por sorpresa su declaración...

-Cómo te decía... ehm, Eva estaba medio triste y creo que Carla aparte de "Homo" es cochino y se la tira al hermano...- ¿Qué mierda? Eso tampoco me lo esperaba, es demasiado raro para que sea mentira. Aparte Yuma me lo está diciendo, creo que es verdad. ¿Será que el otro también viene del otro lado del río?

-Ah... ya, ya veo. Así que para eso quieren a Eva para probar si son o no de aquel lado. Tal vez hay que darles chance a que conozcan a una hembra, como solo son ellos dos tal vez por eso dudan de su sexualidad... - Nunca pensé decir o pensar esto pero, pobres tipos... no saben su son macho o macha...

-¡Iya hoooo, Yuma, Ruki ¿de qué hablan?!- Kou vio que yo y Yuma estábamos hablando ("_Se dice 'Yuma y yo', pendejo..._"). Y que si me quiero mencionar yo primero, aparte, que vulgar eres, yo no soy ningún "pendejo", soy "yo"...

-Mmm, hola Kou, ¿sabías que los Tsukinamis están más volteados que los de "Pluma Gay"? - Le preguntó Yuma, con malicia. Maldito vídeo trauman té, todavía lo recuerdo. Pensaba que era otra cosa, no un vídeo donde un montón de sujetos raros aparecían bailando y a saber cuánta estupidez más. ("_Eres un pervertido... Pensabas que era un vídeo porno de Yui..._")... voz hija de tu p...

-¡Whoaaaa! Eso se lo toma por sorpresa cualquiera, aunque puede que sí sus posecitas de Diva lo delataban bastante... Ahm... ¿entonces, para que querían a M-Neko-Chan? - Pregunto el sorprendido de Kou.

-Yo pienso que la quieren para averiguar si son o no pulseras, bueno eso creo yo... - Solo respondí lo primero que pensé.

-Aparte, creo que no hay que acercarnos a la casa de los Sakamakis por buen tiempo, es que hay un "asesino" suelto por ahí, o "caza vampiros", de esos que salieron en aquella película que vimos Kou. - ¿Un "asesino de vampiros"? Seguro que _su Majestad Karl Heinz_ haya decidido convertirnos en sus únicos herederos y ha de haber contratado a alguien que los elimine, siempre supe que _papá me quiere más a mi _("_O puede que quiera quedarse con Yui para hacerla su Eva... Echarse unos con la humana..."_). Qué alguien mate a mi voz interior, me tiene harto, pero sí... puede que tenga razón, él tuvo tres esposas... ¡Eh!

-¡¿Y si Karl Heinz quiere quedarse con ella?! ¡Para que le dé un hijo, otro pequeño demonio más! - Solté todo de un solo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron todos, hasta Azusa escucho y grito, creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta la idea que él se la lleve, y mucho menos a darle duro.

- Ah... hmph... No creo que él... la quiera para eso... - Dijo tímidamente Azusa, estaba sonrojado. Debo de controlarme más, vaya que decir semejante cosa enfrente de todos mis hermanos, que vergüenza.

-No importa, de todas formas Ayato no dejaría que eso pase, es un patán pero no deja que se le aplaste fácilmente - ¿Yo, elogiando al más insoportable Sakamaki? Ya debo de tranquilizar a mis hermanos, no preocuparlos más van a pensar que eh perdido la razón...

...

¿Que acabe de decir Ruki? ¿Cabeza-de-Tomate no se deja que lo aplasten? Ya se le zafó un tornillo, aunque hoy y ayer pasaron cosas muy raras, ¿que pasara con mi M-Neko-chan? ¿Él la secuestrara para hacerla su esposa o para darle duro; o, los Tsukinamis planean tocarla para saber si son mariposones? Esto es peor que cuando me vestí de niña con Azusa la semana pasada y Yuma nos vio y pensó que éramos travestis.

-("_Lo sabía eres bien gay Kou..._") - ¡Estúpida voz detuviste mis pensamientos! ¡Aparte tu eres la consucia de Ruki no mía!

-("¡Fuera de aquí estúpida voz interior!")

- Bueno, voy a el centro comercial, quiero comprar ropa nueva - Dije, ya utilice esta ropa un mes, soy un Idol y los Idols debemos vestirnos a la moda, ya no está de moda la camisa que estoy usando debo comprar otra antes de que me vean con esta cosa de la moda pasada.

- ¿Ah, pero si compraste eso hace un mes? - Dijo el bobo de Yuma, pobre él no sabe de moda.

- Tú no eres un Idol, yo tengo que vestirme a la moda, ¿qué no entiendes titán? Aparte... a las 6:00 p.m. va a salir tu programa donde tú eres el principal.

- ¿Cual programa? - Estúpido ingenuo.

- Ya sabes _"¡__Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! Ha ah ah ah Guren no Miya ah ah ah aah" -_ 1...2...3...

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme Kou, maldita sea! - Yuma estaba tan rojo, pero no sé si de furia o de vergüenza.

- ¡ JA JA JA! - Reí con sarcasmo, su cara están divertida cuando se enoja el titán.


End file.
